The General Electric
by Greenfang
Summary: A brief journey inside the mind of Gendo just before the Third Impact.


Hajimemashite! Watashi wa Greenfang desu! Dozo yoroshiku!

Hi all, I'm Greenfang. (pleased to meet you) :) This is an idea that has been rattling around in my head for a while. I'm not a particular fan of the Big G, but I couldn't get the idea of a Gendo first person POV set just prior to Third Impact out of my tiny tiny brain. :D

Please let me know what you think.

Disclaimer: GAINAX owns Evangelion and all related stuff, this story is just  
written for my own shallow amusement. Thank you.

THE GENERAL ELECTRIC

-----------------------

Hatred is something that I am accustomed to.  
I know its shape and its texture and the comfort of the nourishing glow of its fire. Man may not live by bread alone, but with hatred he may be sustained beyond all that the Heavens may assail him with.Until all that he loves perishes in that holocaust, and all around him is desolation. Then, and only then, will he see that the greatest desolation is that of his own soul.

Hatred is for weaker men. I myself can no longer afford such a luxury.

Yet I see it in all those around me, the marks of weakness and of woe that fuel their hatred for me and makes me the target of their petty fears and blame.But also I see in their eyes respect, for though they fear and hate me, they fear our enemies even more.  
That will suffice.

------

Another explosion rocks Central Dogma. The panicked voices of the Bridge Crew tell me that the JSSDF forces have nearly infiltrated the whole of the upper facility. I smile to myself. Too late. The old men have left it too late.  
The voice of my former mentor lifts me out of my reverie.

"Then our defeat has become inevitable."

Its time to move. Destiny, both mine and Humanity's awaits me.  
I stand up.

"Professor Fuyustuki, take care of the rest of this for me."

He smiles fatalistically.

"Give my regards to Yui."

The old Professor always was a sentimentalist.

The lift takes me down to a small antechamber below Central Dogma. As it lowers me I can still hear and feel muffled explosions and the rattle of small arms fire. It is distant, but constant. I walk out of the chamber and through the corridors towards the lift to Terminal Dogma . I pass through a section that the JSSDF have already cleared. There are several bodies of NERV personnel lying in the awkward postures of death along this part of my route. I cannot allow myself to feel any regret at their deaths. It is the duty of the living to ensure the sacrifices of the dead are not in vain. That is why I am here.

I press my left hand against the scanner to enter the lift and begin the long descent.

My thoughts turn to my son, Shinji. Since I sent for him he has both complicated and aided my plans for the future of myself and Humanity. It is as Yui foresaw. He has truly been at the centre of much that has transpired just as she said he would be. Yet I cannot look at him without pain and regret. He carries so much of his mother, My beloved Yui in him, and yet it is also true that she chose him over me. He hates me and yet he is unaware of the pain I have had to endure because of him.

She chose to be taken from me and into Unit One for Shinji's sake. Leaving me alone for so many years. Now, now my Yui, we can be reunited for all time. All of my work, all of my sacrifice, has been for this moment.

The Lift reaches the bottom. I walk unhurriedly to where I know that I shall find her. I smile to myself. In the blood coloured glow of the ruins of the dummy plug system I see her standing. Rei, the hope that I created out of the ashes of my despair.

No, this is not her. The one I cared for destroyed herself to save Shinji.  
Just like Yui.  
Once again all of my hopes and designs were made hollow by the will of others.

Not this time. This time there is nothing that can stop what must be done

This one is just a tool. A vessel of my hope. No more than that.

"Rei"

She turns from the tank to look at me. She says nothing.

"I thought I'd find you here."

I walk over to where she is waiting for me.

"The time has come. Let's go."

As we walk onwards, I am filled with a sense of euphoria.  
Not much longer Yui, I'm coming.

Destiny is inexorable.

THE END

So, what do you think? A little pretentious perhaps? Poor old Gendo doesn't realise that it's all about to go pear-shaped on him!

I'd really like to know what you thought.

The Name "THE GENERAL ELECTRIC" comes from an old song (and album) by Shihad that kind of inspired this idea. I struggled to think of anything better, so that's what I called it. :)

Anyhoo... thanks for reading.

Greenfang 15 Nov 2007


End file.
